


River

by helens78



Series: Knife's Edge [2]
Category: Seraphim Falls (2006) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, two-top relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce has been avoiding Liam for the last two months.  Now he's back, and Liam's not sure what to do with him -- even if Pierce has given him free rein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

Two fucking months. It's been two fucking months (_you bastard_, Liam adds, and this time he won't say it because Pierce might think there's some affection behind the words), and he doesn't even call; he just shows up on Liam's doorstep looking sharp and clean like a brand-new blade, like he'll draw blood first and apologize later--if ever--if Liam asks the wrong thing.

Liam doesn't care. "What's this, then?" he asks, standing in the doorway so there's no room to pass by.

Pierce arches an eyebrow. "Been a while since you've asked that."

_Yeah, and when was the last time you disappeared for two months? Spent two months avoiding my calls and staying away from that bar we both like?_ Liam thinks.

"Heard you'd settled down." It's the only thing that would keep Pierce away from him, the only thing he's been able to come up with these past eight weeks: a lover who wouldn't understand if his dom came home with bruises.

Pierce doesn't flinch, doesn't make a sound, but something about his smile turns brittle. "Nothing like that," he says. "Are you busy?"

"Might be."

"Then I'll go."

Liam grabs him by the arm and drags him inside, slamming the door shut behind him. Pierce grabs up handfuls of his shirt as Liam presses him up against the door, bends down to bite at Pierce's neck, shoves a thigh between Pierce's legs.

"God," Pierce whispers, "_plea--_" He manages to stop himself there, teeth sinking into Liam's shoulder, but it's not the bite that stops Liam cold.

He wants to ask about it--_this one really hurt you, didn't he?_\--and knows he won't. The way things are scripted, he should just drag Pierce to the bedroom, or, hell, onto the floor here, and hurt him and use him and make him forget, for a while.

It feels wrong this time around. He pulls back and looks Pierce over, trying to find what he can feel, but Pierce keeps everything so guarded that there's nothing even Liam can see on him.

"Come on," he murmurs, gruff like he's supposed to be, but he doesn't drag Pierce anywhere; he just leads the way to the bedroom and expects Pierce to follow.

He leaves the light on, which is different for them. He strips his shirt off and sits down on the edge of the bed, hands at his sides, watching Pierce walk in. Pierce follows suit, takes his shirt off, kicks out of his shoes, bends down to pull his socks off. He runs his fingertips over his belt and leaves that on.

"How do you want to do this?" he asks.

"Oh, I was waiting for you to tell me."

It twists something up in Liam's gut as soon as he says it; he doesn't need to ask, he doesn't need to wait for Pierce to tell him. Pierce was halfway to saying _please_ before. Making Pierce spell it out now--Liam's been angrier than he wanted to admit.

Pierce takes his belt off and doubles it over. That twist in Liam's gut intensifies, and he shakes his head, reaching out and taking Pierce by the wrist.

"Just take your clothes off."

The belt ends up on the floor along with the rest of their clothing, two pairs of jeans, two pairs of boxers, and Liam shoves rumpled sheets and blankets aside to make room for them both in the bed.

It's awkward at first, Liam rolling onto his back, Pierce stretching out on top of him like he's not sure where to put his arms, his legs, how to arrange himself. Liam shakes his head again--this isn't right, isn't working--and rolls them over, onto their sides. Pierce turns around immediately, back to Liam's chest, and Liam wraps an arm around his waist and holds him there.

Pierce goes stiff. Liam gets his arm underneath his pillow, tightens his grip around Pierce's waist. He puts his face against the back of Pierce's neck and breathes, and the twist in his gut makes his breath stutter before it eases up and goes away completely.

By the time it's gone, Pierce is breathing easy, too.

In the morning, Liam wakes up to slick heat around his cock, and he reaches down without bothering to open his eyes. Soft tangled hair under his fingers; he groans as Pierce picks up the pace, bites his lip to keep from begging while Pierce draws it out. When he's done and Pierce has him all licked clean, he drops his arms to his sides and stays quiet, eyes still closed.

Pierce crawls up the bed and curls into Liam's side, one arm over his chest. "Thank you for yesterday," he whispers.

There's no response in the language they use with each other; Liam didn't even know _thank you_ was a part of Pierce's vocabulary. He reaches up and strokes the back of Pierce's hand with two fingers, trying to figure out what to say.

"I can hurt you tonight, if you want."

Pierce chuckles, and his hand goes sliding up Liam's chest, over his cheek, into his hair, where it tightens and he pins Liam down. Liam's eyes snap open, and the first thing he sees is Pierce's teeth, bared and shining.

"No," Pierce says, "but I wouldn't mind hurting _you_."

And Liam swallows, already looking forward to it.

_-end-_


End file.
